


Ad mea culpa

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Beelzebub (Good Omens), Archangels, Bureaucracy, Devils, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Love, POV Beelzebub (Good Omens), Sad Ending, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Chi era lei prima di cadere?Non le era stato neanche dato il tempo, non le era stata neanche concessa un’ultima parola. Atterrò sul terreno arido, provando un dolore lacerante alla schiena. Si mise subito seduta e quando provò a sollevare le ali, si rese conto con orrore che quest’ultime non c’erano più: strappate vie dalla sua schiena, ora rimanevano solo i segni brucianti, rimaneva solo il sangue.Cercò di sfiorarsi, ma lo sforzo le portò solo altre dolore. La sua anima si era spezzata e la colpa era soltanto sua. Forse avrebbe fatto meno male se solo avesse potuto dichiarare il suo amore – sì, era amore quello, così magnifico e così doloroso – a colui che adesso non avrebbe più potuto vedere.Seconda classificata al contest "Un fiore per tante eroine" indetto da NevilleLuna sul forum di EFP
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Ad mea culpa

C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva volato così in alto da poter arrivare a sfiorare il sole.  
Un tempo in cui le sue ali erano state così bianche e candide da accecare.  
Era stata un angelo, tanti anni prima. Troppi, affinché qualcuno potesse ricordare. A volte anche lei dimenticava ciò che era stata. O forse fingeva di non ricordare, rinnegava il suo passato per evitare di soffrire.  
Ma spesso non riusciva neanche a frenare i suoi pensieri e allora provava un dolore di cui non avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno.  
L’Inferno era buio e maleodorante, abitato da demoni che come lei, una volta, erano stati angeli. Chissà se anche loro soffrivano? Se ricordavano frammenti di una vita oramai lontana?  
Non lo sapeva e d’altronde non aveva importanza. Quando si cadeva tra le fiamme non c’era possibilità di tornare indietro. E lei era caduta.  
Forse aveva desiderato troppo, aveva volato troppo in alto ed era stata gettata giù, nell’abisso più profondo che esistesse.  
Sedeva su un trono adesso ed era forte e potente, seconda solo al suo Signore.  
Eppure tutto sembravano vano, inutile, vuoto.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno – a chi avrebbe dovuto? Non aveva neanche un amico, ma dopotutto cosa se ne faceva un demone di un amico? -, lo avrebbe tenuto solo per sé.  
Ma Belzebù provava un rimpianto così profondo da portarla a provare odio per se stessa, oltre che per tutto il resto.  
Non era solo per la caduta. O forse, giusto un po’. Le sue ali erano nere, adesso, i suoi capelli, un tempo dorati, erano tinti di nero. Gli occhi, solo quelli erano rimasti identici: azzurri come il cielo, così poco demoniaci, la prova che un tempo era stata un essere pieno di luce.  
E le mancavano la luce del sole e le nuvole, i fiori, le farfalle. Ma quello poteva sopportarlo, in fondo era passato così tanto tempo che tutto aveva iniziato a sfumare, come un bel sogno.  
Era uno e uno soltanto il motivo per cui si dannava e malediceva, per cui soffriva e desiderava strapparsi il cuore dal petto: l’aver amato in silenzio, senza averne mai fatto parole. Il suo più grande rimpianto, il suo più grande dolore.

C’era un bellissimo angelo, una volta. Così delicata e fragile che solo a ripensarci adesso le veniva un po’ la nausea, eppure non poteva fare a meno di ricordare quei tempi con una certa dolcezza. Era anche timida e arrossiva facilmente, obbediente e tranquilla.  
Ed era assolutamente perfetto così. L’aria profumava di fiori – oh i fiori, le rose, i tulipani, i girasoli, gli asfodeli e i garofani – li adorava tutti ed amava accarezzarne i petali con le dita.  
Si ricordò, nel buio e nel gelo del suo personale inferno fatto di dolore e tristezza, della prima volta in cui aveva incontrato lui: l’Arcangelo Gabriel.  
Uno dei più forti, ma anche uno dei più indisponenti e difficili con cui avere a che fare. A Belzebù erano rimasti impressi i suoi occhi viola, era più che certa che non ci fosse nessun’altro angelo con le iridi di quel colore. Ricordava il loro primo incontro come strano, sfuggente, quasi imbarazzante. Era un angelo molto timido, ridicolmente impacciato e silenzioso e la prima volta che lui le rivolse la parola fu per riprenderla.  
«Stai qui a giocare e a perdere tempo? Sei un angelo, comportati come tale.»  
Aveva usato un tono così saccente e fastidioso che il viso le si era colorato di rosso per la rabbia e la vergogna. Doveva aver avuto un bellissimo nome, una volta, un nome con cui tanti la chiamavano, eppure non riusciva a ricordarlo, come se quella memoria fosse stata rimossa.  
Ricordava però della bellezza che aveva portato nel mondo, era stata capace di creare le farfalle dalle ali colorate [1]. Si rivedeva sempre in quelle creature, belle e delicate, quanto fragili.  
Ad ogni modo quello non fu il loro unico incontro. Il mondo era nato da troppo poco tempo e non esisteva il male, solo tanto candore e calore in cui perdersi. Gli Arcangeli erano di un rango superiore rispetto a quelli come lei e le mettevano sempre una certa soggezione. Eppure lui la incuriosiva anche, nonostante la curiosità non fosse proprio una qualità angelica, dal momento che poteva portare solo ai guai.  
Senza rendersene conto, si era ritrovata ad osservarlo tutte le volte che poteva, nascosta tra le nuvole e gli alberi. E ogni qualvolta che Gabriel girava lo sguardo verso la sua direzione, lei si retraeva, sentendo il cuore battere veloce, furioso nel petto. Portandosi una mano su quest’ultimo, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa fosse ciò che stava iniziando a provare. Le entità sovrannaturali come loro non conoscevano cose come l’attrazione, sapevano che esistesse, ma era una sensazione prettamente umana. Conoscevano l’amore, in quanto esseri angelici, non sapendo però che dell’amore potessero esistere più sfumature, come quello che faceva soffrire e che ti legava a qualcuno eternamente.  
Un giorno, molto tempo dopo, fu Gabriel che si ritrovò a guardarla. Belzebù non ci sperava troppo, ma l’Arcangelo aveva notato eccome il suo seguirlo costantemente come un’ombra. Non ci sperava troppo e al contempo non lo immaginava, ma anche lui, senza che se ne rendesse conto, molto spesso si era soffermato a guardarla più di una volta, a osservare il sole nei suoi capelli e l’azzurro cielo dei suoi occhi.  
Quella mattina era luminosa come ogni giorno in Paradiso e lei se ne stava seduta sull’erba, tenendo sul palmo della mano una farfalla appena nata.  
In seguito, lui la chiamò col nome che non molto tempo dopo avrebbe scordato.  
«Oh, vedo che sei qui a giocare con le tue farfalle, di nuovo», la riprese, con un odioso sorriso finto sul volto. Belzebù sollevò lo sguardo, arrossendo di nuovo indispettita, ma avvertendo la necessità di rispondere.  
«Ebbene? Cosa dovrei fare? Non succede nulla di nuovo, in Paradiso. Vedo che anche tu hi poco da fare, se hai il tempo di riprendermi in continuazione.»  
Gabriel la trovò impertinente e irrispettosa, sicuramente non aveva nulla a che vedere con gli altri angeli, molto più ubbidienti.  
«Ma sentila. Non avrai mai una carica più alta, con quest’atteggiamento.»  
Lei allora gonfiò le guance. Lo vide sorridere, divertito. Sicuramente doveva trovarla buffa.  
«Non mi importa. Non è nei miei interessi. Io me ne starò per sempre qui, al mio posto. Ci sto bene.»  
A quel punto trovò il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Fu un secondo lunghissimo e si sentì come… come se avesse le farfalle che volavano all’interno del suo stomaco, fu stranissimo, ma mai sgradevole.  
L’Arcangelo si era fatto più vicino e aveva continuato a sorridere, questa volta in maniera ancora più fastidiosa.  
«Tu pensa. Sei davvero un angelo con le idee chiare…»  
E allora sorrise anche lei.  
«Sì, abbastanza.»  
Quello era stato l’inizio, ma anche la fine, solo che Belzebù, l’angelo puro e ingenuo che era stata, non lo sapeva ancora. Non si poteva dire che lei e Gabriel col tempo fossero diventando amici – tra angeli più che amici si definivano colleghi – eppure una sorta di legame si stava creando.  
Man mano che la timidezza svaniva col passare dei giorni, Belzebù prendeva il coraggio di conoscerlo e di essere anche deliziosamente arrogante. Più di una volta si ritrovò a pensare che Gabriel non avesse nulla di angelico, dal momento che si divertiva a stuzzicarla, facendo leva soprattutto sulla sua bassa statura e sul fatto che fosse una crea-farfalle e nulla più. Ma lei non si offendeva. Beh, forse un pochino. C’era una certa giocosità nel loro rapporto, ma non solo questo. Più andavano avanti nella loro conoscenza, più lei si sentiva in qualche modo affascinata, attratta. legata a lui sentimentalmente. Non si spiegava come fosse possibile, quelli come lei non avrebbero neanche dovuto provare tali emozioni. Eppure era successo senza che potesse controllarlo. Forse si stava innamorando. Di quel tipo di amore, Belzebù non ne sapeva molto. Perché agli angeli non era concesso, perché loro si trovavano sopra tutto. Che fosse un piano dell’Altissimo?  
Preferiva non interrogarsi, perché insieme alle sue domande cresceva la voglia di rivelargli tutto, ma anche la paura. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse detto a Gabriel che probabilmente si stava innamorando?  
Una cosa del genere non era mai successa.  
«Ti vedo strana, che mi stai nascondendo? Cos’hai combinato?» la domanda di Gabriel arrivò secca, dopo che questi l’aveva osservata a lungo e aveva trovato qualcosa di diverso nella sua espressione, ora pensierosa. Belzebù si sentì presa alla sprovvista. Non avrebbe accettato di essere presa in giro o, peggio, denigrata.  
«Io non ho combinato niente. Sto molto male e probabilmente morirò. Ed è tutta colpa tua.»  
L’Arcangelo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Sei un angelo, non puoi ammalarti, né morire così facilmente. E poi come può essere colpa mia?»  
Belzebù abbassò lo sguardo. Non c’erano parole per spiegare quello che sentiva. Si agitò, mentre le guance si arrossavano.  
«Le farfalle… mi si agitano nello stomaco quando ti vedo.»  
«Che vuol dire? Hai mangiato qualcuna delle tue farfalle per sbaglio?»  
Lei nascose il viso tra le mani. Non aveva il coraggio di dichiararsi, era troppo innaturale, troppo strano, magari anche pericoloso?  
«Sei uno stupido! Fa finta che non ti abbia detto niente!» esclamò, oramai con le guance vergognosamente arrossate.  
Le parole premevano sempre lì, sulle sue labbra. E i suoi sentimenti premevano sul cuore, tutto gridava di essere liberato, di uscire allo scoperto, senza riuscirci. La paura del dopo, delle conseguenze, era troppa. Per tal motivo, aveva preferito tacere, almeno per il momento. Dopotutto, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo. In fondo era un angelo, un essere immortale e lei e Gabriel sarebbero rimasti l’uno accanto all’altra per tanto tempo.

Quella era stata un’illusione inconsapevole. Era passato del tempo e certe cose erano iniziate a cambiare. In Paradiso non si respirava più aria di tranquillità e perfezione, quest’ultime sembravano continuamente minacciate da qualcosa. Belzebù l’aveva chiamata la calma prima della tempesta, perché sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe successo, solo non contava di pagarne anche lei le conseguenze.  
Un giorno era scoppiata una guerra. Alcuni degli angeli, capeggiati da Lucifero, il più bello, il più potente, il favorito, che aveva osato ergersi a Dio, avevano dato inizio alla fine, alla creazione del male. In seguito li avrebbero chiamati i ribelli o angeli caduti. E arrivata a quel punto, lei non sapeva più chi fosse, da quale parte dovesse stare. Improvvisamente i suoi simili erano impazziti, e lei allora? Sarebbe impazzita anche lei, avrebbe bramato il potere, la superiorità, la forza?  
«So a cosa stai pensando, ma astieniti dal farlo», le disse Gabriel, mentre dall’alto osservavano i ribelli. «Dio li punirà eternamente in un modo che non possiamo immaginare.»  
«Non devi essere preoccupato per me. Non li seguirò di certo. E sono sicura che tutta questa situazione è un malinteso, nulla di più. E che si risolverà.»  
Aveva voluto illudersi che sarebbe stato così. Ma in verità, una parte di lei, sapeva di starsi sbagliando.  
Quando il caos era scoppiato, fu dato l’ordine di non uccidere i ribelli, di non versare una sola goccia di sangue non necessaria, perché degli essere angelici non potevano permettersi di macchiarsi. Avrebbe significato cadere. Belzebù lo aveva trovato stupido. O loro e i ribelli, era chiaro che quest’ultimi avrebbero ucciso chiunque tentasse di sbarrare loro la strada.  
Uscirò viva da questa situazione e poi gli dirò cosa provo una volta e per sempre.  
Con le ali spiegate si era gettata su di loro, gli angeli corrotti, tenendo in mano una spada di fuoco.  
«Cos’hai intenzione di fare?» le domandò Gabriel, senza mai ricevere una risposta. Era arrabbiata. Perché quegli stolti avevano osato rovinare la perfezione? Non se ne rendeva conto, ma sentimenti che non si confacevano alla sua natura stavano iniziando a venir fuori. La sua lama infuocata aveva squarciato l’anima ora corrotta dei suoi simili, non una, ma due, tre, quattro volte. Si era detta che non sarebbe mai passata dalla loro parte, ma disubbidendo agli ordini dall’alto, uccidendo e provando anche un senso immenso di potenza, in qualche modo era stata corrotta ugualmente.  
Improvvisamente il cielo si era fatto grigio. Non avrebbe piovuto, ma un fulmine fece trasalire le loro anime inquiete. Era iniziata quella che avrebbero chiamato “la caduta”: angeli cacciati dal paradiso e trasformati in demoni. Belzebù lasciò cadere la sua spada infuocata, impaurita. Lei non poteva cadere, dopotutto aveva perso lucidità solo per qualche attimo, Dio l’avrebbe perdonata?  
Perché? Io sono solo un angelo come gli altri. Che ha scoperto possedere oscurità, come loro.  
Non poteva andarsene così. Non prima di aver parlato con Gabriel, che adesso cercava con lo sguardo, senza però trovarlo.  
No… non posso ancora andare. Ti prego, non ancora. Devo vederlo per l’ultima volta, parlargli per l’ultima volta. Deve sapere cosa io sento.  
Quella sua preghiera mentale non fu ascoltata. La terra sotto di lei si aprì e allora cadde, caddero tutti i coloro che avevano ceduto al richiamo dell’oscurità. Cadere fu gelido a causa dell’aria fredda che le tagliò il viso. Non le era stato neanche dato il tempo, non le era stata neanche concessa un’ultima parola. Atterrò sul terreno arido, provando un dolore lacerante alla schiena. Si mise subito seduta e quando provò a sollevare le ali, si rese conto con orrore che quest’ultime non c’erano più: strappate vie dalla sua schiena, ora rimanevano solo i segni brucianti, rimaneva solo il sangue.  
Cercò di sfiorarsi, ma lo sforzo le portò solo altre dolore. La sua anima si era spezzata e la colpa era soltanto sua. Forse avrebbe fatto meno male se solo avesse potuto dichiarare il suo amore – sì, era amore quello, così magnifico e così doloroso – a colui che adesso non avrebbe più potuto vedere. Cacciò fuori un grido disperato, mentre lentamente cambiava, mentre i suoi capelli biondi si inscurivano e dai suoi segni si preparavano a sbocciare delle nuove ali, nere come la pece, come l’oscurità. Perché oramai era un demone, il completo opposto di ciò che era stato, di ciò che amava.  
Sarebbe stato diverso se magari tu avessi saputo?

Era passato così tanto tempo, da allora, che aveva finito col dimenticare tante cose, eppure, ironicamente, altre continuava a ricordarle. L’amore, misto al rimpianto, si era trasformato man mano in un peso insopportabile che le gravava sul cuore. Non era più il bellissimo angelo delicato e puro di una volta, forse non lo era mai stato. Forse aveva sempre avuto dell’oscurità, dentro di sé.  
Da poco erano sfuggiti ad un’Apocalisse e da poco si erano rivisti. Lui era rimasto sempre uguale, sempre formale, irritante e fastidioso. Belzebù era certa che l’avesse riconosciuta, dopotutto era sempre lei, aveva gli stessi occhi, lo stesso viso, solo meno bello, con l’espressione meno sorridente. E ciò l’aveva ferita ulteriormente, perché voleva dire che Gabriel aveva fatto finta di niente, finta di non conoscere la lei di tanti e tanti anni prima.  
Forse aveva dimenticato? Si poteva davvero dimenticare?  
Era stato dopo quell’incontro che tutto era riaffiorato, tornando a far male. Non lo avrebbe mai avuto più vicino, perché adesso erano nemici. Adesso erano di due fazioni opposte, poco importava che un tempo fossero stati la medesima cosa. Lui disprezzava i demoni e lei, com’era giusto che fosse, doveva disprezzare gli angeli. E in fondo li disprezzava davvero, perché in continuazione le ricordavano ciò che avrebbero potuto essere se solo non avesse commesso quel maledetto errore.  
E in effetti di errori ne aveva commessi tanti, primo fra tutti il suo silenzio. Avvertì il gelo e tremò, stringendosi il cuore, che faceva male come se stesse sanguinando: le sue labbra non aveva mai espresso l’amore che sentiva, né mai l’avrebbero fatto. Forse l’avrebbero corrosa eternamente e per sempre l’avrebbe portata a domandarsi come sarebbe stata la sua esistenza – ora dannata – se magari avesse agito in maniera diversa.  
Mosse le labbra, lentamente. E nel silenzio si udì un sussurro:  
Deus meus,  
ex toto corde me pǽnitet ac dóleo de ómnibus quæ male egi  
et de bono quod omísi,  
quia peccándo offendi te,  
summe bonum ac dignum qui super ómnia diligáris.


End file.
